Smasher's Club
by BeecherOfTheDead22
Summary: Story with OC pov for first few chapters. OCs closed I have all I need, I'll say the ones that made it.
1. Chapter 1: Grand Tour

Chapter 1: Grand tour | | character thoughts

It was a nice and sunny day I was heading to a club that I was invited to. In my hand was the invitation [Smasher's Club] |Hmm weird name|

I had arrived at the place it was a huge 3 story building I knocked on the door the door opened and on the other side was a man with a bandanna, blue hair, a cape, and a sword on his back "Hey there, name's Ike." said the man holding his hand out "You must be Beecher." I nod shaking his hand "I'll be your guide today."

"Nice place." I say as I saw the strangest sight. A green dinosaur running from a big turtle like thing with spikes on his shell breathing out fire "What's going on there?" I ask confused

"Oh, that's Bowser and Yoshi some of the smashers. Yoshi's master is Bowser's archenemy." said Ike calmly as we walked up the stairs I saw a teen looking around my age in strange green clothes and a strange hat (He's older in this than in the game) with a white baton conducting a man with a harp and a weird jumpsuit and it had a red eye on the front. A wolf howling. Another teen in a dress singing. And believe it or not a little plant guy with a violen. And a little girl with green hair and an ocarina.

"This is the Band room, if you play an instrument or wanna practice one you can come here or you could join the band." said Ike

"Nice job guys, you are dismissed." said the teen in green (It rhymed!) "Hello Ike, who's the newcomer."

"Hi Toon Link, this is Beecher, a new smasher." said Ike

"Nice to meet you Toon Link." I said

"Same with you." said Toon Link shaking my hand "Hello my pirate."

"Hey, Link." said the teen in a dress

"She's a pirate?" said I confused

"Yup." she said as there was a flash of light and she turned into a pirate with a blue vest pink shirt red scarf white pant and a dagger

"Whoa." I say surprised then I put out my hand "Beecher."

"Tetra." she said as she shook my hand I glance behind her and the wolf turns into a man with a similiar outfit as toon link

"Holy crap!" I shout shocked

"No need to be scared, name's Link." said the man

"Beecher if you didn't hear." I reply

"Oh, I did."

The ninja looking guy stepped down "Name's Sheik." said the man

"Nice to meet you too." I said

"Can we get going now?" said a bored Ike

"He was just introducing himself, I think I'm gonna like this kid." said Link

"Okay where to next?" I say as we walked down the room

"Smash Arena. On the top floor, well it is the top floor."

"Cool!" said I as we entered a big room I saw a man with blue hair a cape and a sword. A short man in red. A slightly taller man in green. And a half person half wolf fighting at a castle like place. On the side there were two women one in a pink dress and blonde hair and a crown the other with an orange dress and brown hair with a similar crown. above the castle was a sign [Blue Team Marth and Wolf, Green Team Mario and Luigi. Arena: Hyrule. Live's M:2 W:1 M:3 L:1]

"By the look on your face, you like it so far." said Ike in a half laugh

"Yes, where too next?" I say

"Training Room, if you need to train and harness your powers you come here." said Ike as a gorilla walked up to us

"I'm Donkey Kong the physical combat instructor." said the big ape as a man in a camo outfit and a black bandanna came up

"I'm Snake the stealth instructor, I help you become the most undetected guy out there." said the man as Link came up

"Hey there Beecher, I'm the archery trainer to help people get a dead on aim." said Link

"Ok now, on to the last room." said Ike "Well more like hallway, these doors are everyone's room. Each one is labeled to who's room is who's. Well your on your own now."

"Ok, see ya later." I say

"Oh yeah and there are rules 1. No stealing 2. No fighting outside of the Smash Arena 3. You must attend tournaments 4. You must accept a challenge. There is a tournament every season." said Ike before he left

I walked down the hallway reading the right first [Marth] [Link] [Peach] [Snake] [Yoshi] [Gannondorf] [Zelda/Sheik] |What?| [Sonic] [Daisy] I come to the last door [Beecher] |Wow.| Then I unpack and go to sleep (It's night now)


	2. Chapter 2: Moves and bad luck

Chapter 2: Moves and bad luck I wake up look at my posters [On the left: LoZ W.W. One on right: LoZ T.P.] that are set up get dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans when I hear a knock "Come in." I say

"Hey there, Beech." Toon Link says as he comes in he spots the posters "You like mine and Link's games?"

"Yup, say your the one on the left aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That my friend, was the first game I beat."

"Cool." he says happy

"You were my hero when I was a child." I say

"That means a lot to me."

"Yeah now, what did you come here for?"

"To wake you up."

"Okay."

"See ya later Beech."

"See ya." after he goes back to his room I go out to see who's across the hall from me [Toon Link] "Sweet." I look to the left [Wario] "Hmmm" I knock

"Who is it?" said a grumpy sounding man

"The newcomer" I reply

"You don't wanna come in-a here." says the man

"Why not?" I say

"Just because you'd not-a like it!"

"How bad can it be?" |Worst idea ever|

"Fine."

I open the door I smelt the worst things ever in my entire life a few seconds later I find myself in a corner of a bathroom I hear someone coming in, it was Link "Hey there kid, what's up with the trail of goop?"

"Never. Go. In. Wario's room again." I mumble

"Oh god." said Link

"Should have listened."

"Yeah." said Link "You wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure." I say back. Later at the cafeteria everyone looked at me strange Toon Link then sat at my table

"Hey there, what's the matter." said the toon

"Wario's room." I shudder

"Oh, that's not good." said Toon "Ok after breakfast meet me at the lobby."

"What for?"

"You need some moves right?"

"True." after breakfast I head to the lobby "Ok, where to?" I ask

"Down there." he says as he flips a trophy the floor under us started to lower into a room and there is a counter and behind the counter is a shadow with a bell and some stick thing

"Welcome newcomer, choose your moves and weapon wisely." said the shadow thing

"Ok." I say as I aproach the weapon selection "I choose..." I say as I pick up each weapon and as I lifted up one weapon I felt energy go through me "THIS ONE." I shout holding the two handed blade in my hands "Kitikari!" I shout Toon and the shadow stare at me

"Ok now some moves."

I thrust my sword forward and it shot some ice out and it literaly froze Toon Link "Sorry!" I yell "Ummmm." I slash an X and fire comes out melting Toon's shell of ice

"Y-Y-You jerk!" said the angry toon

I then jump in the air and thrust my sword into the ground and the earth ripples "Whoa." I say as I pick up a bow and shoot it at a target it misses "I needa practice."

"Moves have been chosen, good bye." says the shadow as we find ourselves back out in the lobby as a hand comes out of the wall

"Attention, this months tournament will begin soon." says the hand "You have 3 stock per match. And no cheating." after it said that every smasher even me was teleported to the brawl arena

"First match! Kirby Vs. Olimar. Second match! Yoshi Vs. Ness. Third match! Beecher Vs. Ice Climbers. Fourth match! Captain Falcon Vs. Snake. Fifth match! Link Vs. Ike. Sixth match! Ike Vs. Peach. And so on!" boomed a loud voice when it came to my match Kirby won his Ness won his so they would have to fight next then the board lit up [Blue team, Beecher Yellow team, Ice Climbers. Stock: B:3 IC:3 Arena: Halberd] I come in falling down sword ready stab into the ground and the ice climbers were carried to the stage by a bird.

I thrust and they freeze I run up and slash them a few times they fall off the edge and try to grab back but I slashed an X that sent em' flying and there were cheers as they were back on the platform and smashed their hammers in my face i staggered backwards and then I jumped and stab the ground the ripple sends them off the stage but they got back on. One of them picked up a bomb and threw it right at me I tried to dodge but I was blasted off the stage. Then I slashed like crazy they were at 157% then I used my X flames then I used my ice power and then swung as hard as I could they went flying! Then there was a orb above us I slashed it it bounced then the IC hit it and it bounced again then I slash it again it broke and I activated it's powers by sending a ring of fire and I was covered in fire I ran up to the ICs "ETERNAL FLAME!" and I slashed them once kicked them then did a dragon like breathe they went flying I was back to normal I was looking at my hands. "Whoa."

"GAME!" boomed again the loud voice as we were teleported back I held my hand out to the ICs and shook their hand.

"Good game." I say.

"Good game." they say back.


	3. Chapter 3: Pwned

Chapter 3: Pwned

(Remember this starts in fall.)

After my match Captain Falcon won his against Snake, |Oh no.| Link won his against Ike, Marth won against Zelda/Sheik, Peach won against Game and Watch, Mario won against Jiggly Puff, Falco won against Luigi, Lucas won against Bowser, Donkey Kong won against Wario, Sonic won against Lucario, Toon Link won against Wolf, Fox won against Samus, Toon Zelda/Tetra won against (Who was P***ED) Diddy Kong, Pit won against Pikachu, Meta Knight won against Daisy, Red won against King Dedede, Gannondorf won against ROB, Roy won against Dr. Mario and round 1 was over.

"I miss my world." said Toon Link, he fought Wolf coincidently on Pirate Ship

"Hey, can't ROB send transmisions to anywhere?" I ask

"I don't know." said Toon slowly

I glance at the clock [9:53] "Well, I'm off to bed." I said

"Okay, g'night."

"Good night." I yawn

"Just wake me up when you do, ok?"

"Sure thing."

I crash on the bed passing out |What a first brawl.| I wake up and glance at the clock [6:37] "Meh." I get dressed in my usual get up and strap my sword to my back. I walk across the hall to Toon Link I listen and I hear snores then I knock "Wakey Wakey."

He answers "I'm up, now stop, please." I spot Tetra on his bed

"Link, you player." I say

He blushes CRIMSON "Hey! Nothing happend we were studying and we passed out."

"Riiiight." Then I remember "Let's hurry. To the caf teria."

"One sec." Toon says as he walks up to Tetra "Wake up, princess."

She punched him in the face "Don't. Ever. Call Me. That!" grumbled the pirate

"Owwww." He whined "B****." She B****slapped him "Ow. Anyways, wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." Today they had convinced me to sit at their table and the people at it other than us were Link, Zelda, Ike, Ness, and Lucas

"Hey newcomer. Toony, how'd you get that black eye?" asked Lucas

"Player here, woke her up calling her princess" I say as everyone at the table snickers

"Hey! I told you nothing happend last night!" says the angry toon

"Suuuure." I say in a sarcastic tone

As I ate I feel something on my shoulder I turn and see Yoshi "Hi Yoshi."

"Mrrp (Hi)." (Every brawler can understand each other)

"So, do you need something?"

"Mrmp.(No) Marooo.(Just wanna say hi)"

I look back and I notice some of my food is gone and I see something shiny in front of my face I yank on it and look up and see Wario with a fishing pole on a beam "Doh!"

"HEY!" I shout pulling out my sword stepping on the top up the chair jumping up chopping my swrd into the beam I pull myself up and chase Wario "GET BACK HERE!"

I thrust my sword repeatedly sending ice at him "WABABABABA." he shouts as on ice shard gets him in the back. I then tie him up with some rope stuffing him in the freezer.

"Never steal from me!" I say to him before stepping back out and sitting back down at the table everyone at the table just glares at me smirking then laughing "What's so funny?"

"You are." says Ike as he almost chokes on his egg salad sandwich

"Getting your food stolen isn't funny. Imagine if he stole your sandwich. What would you do?" I say back

"I'd probally do the same as you but kill him instead of locking him in the freezer." Ike says as he protects his sandwich

"Oh, I got a present for him later..." I say grinning evily

"You got the fat weirdo a present?" asked Ike I facepalm so hard that after I had a red mark on my face

"Ike, you dumba**." I say as the Master Hand appears

"Round 2 will begin shortly." said MH

At my match I completly standed no chance, I lost and Falcon won. Ness won against Kirby, Marth won against Link, Mario won against Peach, Lucas won against Falco, Donkey Kong won against Sonic, Fox won against Toon Link, Toon Zelda/Tetra won against Pit, Meta Knight won against Red, and Gannondorf won against Roy. 


	4. Chapter 4: Prank Wars

Chapter 4: Prank Wars

(Smasher's Club is modern timed Smash mansion

Ness won the tournement and a prank war broke out. It started with me as the victim Toon Link locked me in the storage room with 3 bom-ombs then I got revenge by locking him in a room with 2 redeads.

-Later at lunch-

"Hey, Where's Beecher?" asked Link

"I don't know." said Ness as I run and snatch Link's hat and put it on revealing Navi and a stuffed rabbit and I snatch that too

"Hey, hey, tacos are poisonous!" Navi warned

"Midna, help me please!" said Link

"Fine." said his shadow stuffing Navi into a bottle tossing it aside

"I'm Link I'm tough and I like bunnies!" I say holding up the stuffed friend everyone laughs

"Gimme it back!" said Link

"Nevah!" I say as I run for Gannon's table "Look at Link's friend, Gannon."

"Ha! That's great!" said the chuckling Gerudo King as Link snatched his hat and his 'Little friend' "I like you kid!"

"Link, tell me how to become a smasher. After all you do owe me." said Midna

"Talk to the Master Hand." replied Link adjusting his hat "Hey Ike, question how come you sit with us and not with Marth?

"We are haviing a falling out." replied Ike

"Oh." said Link

-Later-

"Attention, this is Master Hand speaking. We have new smashers, Midna, Dark Link, Dark Toon Link, and Vaati. That is all."

"FAW**" shouted Link "Not them!'

"We missed you too, Link." said Vaati who was suddenly behind him

"Hey there." I greet friendly "Your just in time for the prank war. I just pranked Linky here, by exposing his little friend." I then reach through his hat and grabbing the rabbit and showing it

"Aww your so cute, Link." said Dark

"How'd your hand go through my hat?" asked Link

"I'm the offspring of shadow and fire." I reply

"Your father's Shadow the hedgehog?" asked Toon

"What? NO!" I retort "I mean I'm a mix of shadow and fire, numb nuts!"

"That explains your skin being so..." Began Link "dark."

"Meh, hey guys wanna tour?" I say friendly

"Sure." Says Dark Toon

-1 tour later-

"See ya, your on your own." I say

"Ok, thanks." says Vaati

"I'm gonna sharpen Kitikari \Kit-Eh-Car-Eye/" I say as I pull my blade out "IT FEELS LIKE I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!" I yell

"Ok settle down." says the blade

"Wait, your sword talks?" says Vaati

"YUP! I'M SHARPENING IT TO CHOP DOWN A TREE!" I yell excitedly as I sprint to my room and sharpen it and run out side and chop down a tree with one chop and I make a hut and run in and put pictures of smashers all over the walls "There.  
Perfect."

-The next day-

"Nice day today." I say as I wake up "But, I'm still tired."

I hear a knock "Wake up kid!" I reconize as Snake's "I know you don't wanna be late for breakfast!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm up!" I say as I get dressed "I'm leaving ya here today so don't get into mischeive."

"Says the one who causes it." Said Kitikari

"Shaddup." I say before leaving and then becoming invisible going to the cafeteria

"Hey, look what I found in Beecher's room." said Toon holding up a book "Hmmm. It says..."

I cut him off "It's not nice to steal part of someone's brain!" I say

"What? Who said that?" said Toon

"Me!" I say before becomeing visible and taking the book and shoving it through my head "Ah. Now I remember what I was gonna do today."

"So, your brain is a book?" asks Zelda

"Nah, just my thoughs and memories." I say "My kind is like that."

"Yes!" I hear in the room "Chilidogs!"

I turn to see a blue hedgehog looking at the menu for the day "Blue is a magnifisant color." I say randomly

"Ok then?" said Tetra -A few weeks later-  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." Everyone in the rooms sings as Tetra blows out the candles on a cake

"Happy birthday, Tetra." said Toon

"Aw, thanks." Tetra replied and then whispered in his ear as they ran off after the party 


	5. Chapter 5: OCs Invited

Chapter 5: OCs invites

(From now on I will give you the list of OCs so far and a summary. M'kay? And p.s. I don't know when Tetra's BD is I just did it for this part starting soon...)

"Gawd, what was all that noise last night?" I grumble as I wake up |Seems like no ones up| I walk across the hall to Toon's room I peek in and my eyes widden as I see Tetra and Toon cuddling under the covers and appear to be naked I grin evily as I go to Snake's room and steal his box take my video camra and my picture camra I enter Toon's room snap a photo hop under the box in the room and make one of Toon's trophies fall to the floor waking Toon. He leaped out |Thank god he has boxers on.| and looked around I hop out with the posing with the video camra as if I video taped the whole thing "Wow. That was amazing. I can't believe you guys didn't notice me." I remark as he blushes

"Y-you video taped that?" He questions scared like

"Yup. And I'm saving it." I reply pretending to be proud

"What are you gonna do with the tape?" He askes

"Upload it to the internet." I laugh

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He yells as he pounces me breaking the camra and there was no film in it anyways "What the...?"

"Ha, fooled you!" I gloat

"That's a relieve." He says walking over to Tetra "Wake up, babe."

"Don't call me that either." She grumbles getting up "But thanks for the present Toon." She grins slyly then she spots me "What are you doing here?"

"Pranking Toony. I got him to believe that I was here the whole time last night recording you guys." I say pointing to the busted camra

"Whatever just get out so we can change." She retorts

"Ok." I go to the cafeteria to beat the morning rush -Later-  
"Hey guys." I say to the breakfast gang pulling out the picture "Look at this."

"Uhh. Aren't you two a little young?" Link askes the blushing teens unsure

"We are both 16." Replied the famous Toon

"Attention. MORE NEWCOMERS. The newcomers are Piper (WrittenWithPencils), Mai Rainekof (WoWMotherFan45), Elle Connolly (Kayce Skywalker), and Bemmer." Boomed MH

"Hiya, big bro!" someone shouts as I get tackled and I give out and 'oof'

"Get off me, Bemmer!" I shout pushing him off he has lava like skin and he had red eyes with blue in the middle spotting the other 3 newcomers one person was made out of rusty pipes "Hey Mario, I thought you fixed pipes!" I say as the pipeman walks up to me pulling his arm off and hitting me over the head with it then putting back "Ow!"

"I am Piper, my name says it all!" He says clearly angry

I see two girls one had tan skin and a long gray scarf and white shirt black pants and a jet black blazer. And the other in a long white coat with a hood over her head she had a serious look on her face the other I couldn't tell 'cause she has a scarf over her face.

"Aw you look so innocent, are you sure your old enough to be here?" Zelda coos

"Hey! I'm 10. That's old enough." Bemmer poutes

"And he's a handful, he may look innocent but on the inside he's El Diablo." I say as I brush myself off and sit back down -Later-  
I walk past Dr. Mario's office and I hear someone singing "? I am-a Doctor Mario and I am saving lives. I look different in this game, (I lost my hat, got a coat, doctors light, and stethscope) and I prescribe high fives...?" I stopped listening after that I recorded the whole thing before I continued walking just to bump into the girl with a scarf she spills some books outta her bag.

"Sorry, let me help you." I say helping her picking up the books "Nice selection by the way. Beecher." I hold out my hand

"Mai." she hesitates. "Thanks." she says before walking off quite fast and I put my hand back

"Weird." I say scratching my head I head to my room and start up my gamecube and start playing Super Mario Sunshine (I actually have it) 'cause I was bored

"Hey Beecher!" I hear Toon say as he walks in

"What?" I ask

"Can you give me the picture that you have?" He asks

"Oh you mean this one?" I say with a grin holding it up

"Yes." he says trying to snatch it

"Oh I'm sorry but you can't have it. I needa hold onto it." I say putting the picture into my pocket

"Hey Beecher, have you seen my box?" Snake asks

"Yup. Here I was borrowing it." I say tossing him it

"What did you use it for?" he asks

"This." I say texting him the picture and he snickers glaring at Toon before leaving and Toon growls at me before walking off

"Attention, we are kicking Dark Link and Dark Toon Link out because they have broken every rule there is." MH announces

I just go back to the game "C'mon Mario jump you vegtable!" I half shout at the game

"Did-a someone call for me?" Mario asks poking his head in

"Nah." I reply

"Okey dokey." he says before doing god knows what

Then Bemmer walks in "Hey big brother! Hey can I play?" he askes

"Sure." I say tossing him a controller then taking out the game and putting in SSBM (I use to have melee but never had Brawl but I sucked all I ever unlocked was Dr Mario Young Link and Marth.)

I choose Ganon first and he picks Yoshi and Cpu's are Roy and Game and Watch

-Few minutes later-

"F*** stop hitting me!" I shout "C'mon Ganon you slow a** turtle!" GAME. YOSHI WINZ.

I choose Dr. Mario he chooses Kirby cpu Bowser and Pikachu

-Few more minutes later -

"Suck it!" I say as I punch Kirby off the stage GAME DR MARIO WINZ (Fact, I rock with the following: Mario, Dr Mario and Link. P.S. I picked randoms but my bro would choose Yoshi.)

-Few more more minutes later-

I walk through the halls "WARLOCK PUNCH" Ganon yells as he punches me through a wall "I ain't a turtle."

"Owwww." I moan as I look to the left and see Dr. Mario working on some paper work "Hiya doc!"

"Hello." He replies before looking up "Erm. How'd that-a happen?"

"Ganon got affended when I called him a slow turtle while playing melee."

"Okay then-a? Are you-a okay?" he says with concern

"Yeah." I reply

"Doc, what happened? asked Red

"Ganon's-a warlock punch." replied Dr M

Then I rub my side accidently pushing the play button on my recorder playing the song Dr M was singing "? You need blue and red doses!?" it says before I hit the stop button

"Um. What was-a that?" Dr M asks arms crossed

"Uhhh. Something I heard on Youtube." I say nervously

"Okey dokey." he replies before smiling I walk out slowly at first then at a dead sprint bumping into Piper

"Watch it!" he exclaims "Oh, it's the wise crack. Watcha running for?"

"Because I crashed through the wall to Doc's office and I accidently played a thing I recorded. It was Dr Mario singing." I say before playing the song from the begining

He chuckles "Ok." (I hope you don't mind guys that I make em' teens 'cause there are only a few) "Hey, I heard Ness and Lucas are having a party somewhere with their friends they told me to bring you and your brother and the other newcomers."

"Ok." I say |Ah, how wonderful a party.| "When is it?"

"Umm." he glances at a clock [4:47] "2 hours from now."

-2 hours later-

Me Piper, Mai, Bemmer and the other girl who has to be Elle were in a car heading to the party Me, Bemmer, Piper, and Mai had Ipods and were listening to em' (1 was listening to Nyan Cat, 1 Dragon Roost Island, 1 heavy metal and 1 techno music if you can guess em' all correctly you can say a few things that happen in Ch. 7 kay? Pm me your guess I'll tell you if your right and Pm what you want)

"We're here." said Piper who was driving |He has some creepy off eyes ones higher ones lower and his head is a pipe his eyes are disk things that are light blue.| the place was a enclosed field and techno music pumping

"Hi Ness. Hi Lucas. Hi Toon. Hi Tetra." I say (Yes that was a referance to spongebob)

"Hi." they all reply

"Time to get down!" Ness whoops as he starts to dance with his friends and Mai stayed away from everyone and I walk over to the drinks I get a cup and someone bumps into me spilling it on me

"AAAAHHHH!" I scream as steam comes from me Lucas rushes over to me

"What is it?" he asks

"IT BURNS!" I shout back

"You only got punch spilt on you."

"IT BURNS MY KIND'S SKIN ALL LIQUIDS."

"Oh." He says back taking a towel from who knows where and gives it to me

I wipe myself off before getting more punch but being causious I sip it and it tastes funny my head starts spining "Lucas did... did you -Hiccup- spike this?" I ask

"No, I don't know who did though if they did, here let me try." he replies before getting a cup and tastes it "Whoa it... it does taste funneh." He slurs this time

I then wake up I had no shirt on and the place is trashed and deserted minus a few unconsious people I see Bemmer close to me, Mai nowhere to be seen, but I see the other girl and Piper still out cold in seperate corners, Ness spooning Lucas, Toon and Tetra together under a table "Uuugh. What happened?" I say groggily and I see a penguin with a hammer running around "PENGUIN!" I shout before tackling it |I love penguins they are my favorite animal.|

"Get off me, kid." it pleads

"No, your a penguin and I leik penguins!" I reply stupidly

"That's great and all but, I don't like having people tackling me."

I hear someone giggling I turn around to see Elle or so I think Piper and Tetra and I immediately hop off and he runs off

"F*** my head hurts." I hear Toon say waking up

"Hey, that's something to focus on more." I say pointing to Lucas and Ness

As soon as they see that they burst out laughing while I take a picture and they wake up and blush

"Er..." began Lucas "That wouldn't of happened if the drinks weren't spiked."

"Oh I did that." Everyone turned to Ness

"Hey, how'd you get that giant burn mark, six pack?" I hear Toon say (In real life I ain't no six pack or anywhere close.)

"Some jerk spilt their drink on me, and liquid hurts our kind's skin." I reply

"Ouch?" He replies

When we got back to smasher's club I saw Mai and when she saw us she walked away |Is she shy?|

"Yo purple man, get a shirt on." I hear Bemmer say

I did have purple skin and I had black eyes with purple Iris'

"F*** off, Bemmer." I retort to him

Ok end time. This chapter we introduced some OCs I lable who sent the OCs and I make a crack on Piper I prank Toony, Me and Bemmer play SSBM just for the hell of it I added a song from youtube in here I don't own it brentalfloss does here's the link watch?v=pc-EP-0xEDQ. The teens go to a party with drugged drinks. And we unravel some personalities. OC list

Beecher (Me)

Mai Rainekof (WoWMotherFan45)

Piper (WrittenWithPencils)

Elle Connolly (Kayce Skywalker)

Bemmer (Me)


	6. Chapter 6: RANDOM CHAPTER OF MAYHEM

Chapter 6: RANDOM CHAPTER OF MAYHEM

(NAME SAYS IT ALL!)

"Toon Link. Your not getting that photo." I state he had me chained up to the floor

"Either you give it to me or I plundge you into the water tank below." Toon threatened

"Pffft. Please!" I remark as I turn into a mini-me of myself and escape my imprisionment

"S***!" Toon shouts

I spot Tetra and I turn back into my normal self

"You! Gimme that photo or else!" She demands

"Or else what?" I ask

"I'll chop off yo-" I cut her off

"Ha, I'd like to see you try! P.S. hostile much?" I say before turning invisible

"Aw, you got me there." She says disappointed

"Wazzup, Ness." I say as I walk up to Ness visible

"Sup, Beecher." Ness greets "Do you know where Mai spends her time?"

"No."

"The library."

"That's not a shocker."

"And why is that?" Ness asks

"She carries a bag full of books at all times!" I explain "Speaking of the devil." I say as she walks into the room avoiding everyone

"WHERE IS IT?!" I hear someone yell as I walk wait scratch that RUN to the kitchen

"What is it?" I ask as I see Lucario rummaging through the cupboards

"WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE?" He shouts

"Hey, it's just chocolate." I say

"Oh hell no, you did not just say that!" I hear Ness say

"CHOCOLATE IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!" Lucario shouts

"Jeez, if you want I can go buy you some more." I say backing away from him

"That would be good." He says calming down

"What kind do you like?" I ask

"What kind? There are more than one type of chocolates?" He asks

"Yeah you know like, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and white chocolate and even chocolate with nuts, if you want I can get all of them for you to taste." I reply

"Okay!" Lucario says excited

-Later-

"YUM!" Lucario says as he tries all of the chocolates "Thank you."

"No problem." I say as Ness walks up

"Hi there. And question, why do Toon and Tetra keep crowding you?" Ness asks

"They are trying to get my photo." I say reaching into my pocket showing him it

He blushes "Is that me and Lucas?" he asks as I look at the photo

"Oops, wrong photo. Heh heh." I chuckle nervously

"Oh, that one." He says smiling

"Hey wanna play brawl?" I ask

"Uhh, sure?" He says "It'll be weird playing as people around here."

-Later-

"I'm so easy to use!" Ness says as he PK thunder'd into me I was Red just to try it

"Oh yeah? Well, EAT MY ROCK SMASH B****." I shout as I rock smash him outta here

"Nice." Ness says as he uses PK fire as Lucas walks in

"Hey guys whatcha do-. Hey can I play?" Lucas asks

"Sure, right after I beat the s*** outta Ness." I say as I rock smash Ness off GAME

Then it began. A free for all a one stock match. Me (Pit), Ness (Himself), Lucas (Himself), and CPU (Mario Lvl 3) at Bridge of Eldin 3, 2, 1, GO and we fought

"TROLLOLOL" I say as I run around slashing then running and repeating making the others mad

"STAY IN ONE PLACE YOU LITTLE S***!" Lucas shouted as he had enough and summoned PK starstorm

"Oh s***" I say as I try and avoid stars only getting hit by a few and Ness on the other hand was having trouble navigating through his own smash move and got knocked outta bounds NESS DEFEATED

"My turn." I say as I pick up a bob-omb and chuck it at Lucas and he blew up GAME then I remember something |Aw I forgot to close the door| I turn and see Mai who watched the whole thing

"That was quite a good match. But can you beat me?" Mai says "Where I came from I beat every single boy in my neighborhood at this." I hand her a controller "I f***ing love video games and books."

Ok Me (Toon), Ness (Himself), Lucas (Himself), Mai (Zelda/Sheik) one stock and it was at Final Destination I went for Ness and Mai instantly turned into Sheik and went for Lucas and in a blink of an eye, LUCAS DEFEATED and then NESS DEFEATED

"How'd you do that?" I ask

"Skill." She says before going after me and I hookshot her and slash slash slash we fought for a few minutes and then SUDDEN DEATH I notice a smash ball and we both go for it but she gets it and misses and I did the downwards thrust GAME

"Your good." She says

"Same for you but I probably wouldn't of won if you weren't distracted with your final smash." I say

"See ya." after she says that she ran out closing the door behind her and there was a long silence "Wow, what a match." Ness says breaking the silence

"TO THE BAT CAVE!" I shout outta no where before running off to the shack I built and put up the pictures I forgot to hang up "Don't judge me." I say to a camra in my face and I poke the camra man who turns out to be Elle "Whatcha doing here?"  
I ask

"I dunno." She says before running off

"Weird." I say before walking in to get some dinner

I glance at the calender Oct. 24th "Ooooh." 


	7. Chapter 7: DO NOT JUDGE

Chapeter 7: DO NOT JUDGE

(Update!: New format in affect!)

Oct. 25th

I get up get dressed pick up Kiti and glance at the clock [7:21] |S*** I'LL BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!] and I run down the hallway and go around the corner *CRASH*  
I open my eyes |Oh s***| it was Mai she was blushing and I heard laughing and then I turn to see Toon

"Well, well. Look at you two." Toon laughs

"We crashed into each other, by the way, sorry." I say

"S-sorry." She says before running off

"Hey, Toon." I say

"What?" He ask *BAM* my fist connects with his jaw

I continue running and after breakfast I get an idea I wait untill lunch for it

-At lunch-

I eat then turn invisible sneak up on Meta Knight and tear off his mask and cape then lifting him up holding his arms behind his back before becoming visible "Hey everyone, look at Meta Knight's face!" I yell everyone looks at him he had big yellow eyes and blue skin and a tiny fang poking out of his mouth (This discription is owned by another author not me.)

"He's so adorable!" I hear someone yell

"No wonder he wears that mask!" I hear another person

"He's a Kirby!" Another person yells

I hear Meta Knight's voice "You will pay later." He growls

"I'm so scared!" I mock "P.S. why don't you say poyo like kirby?"

"POYO POYO! (Ha, you look like me!)" Kirby says floating above him *FLASH, FLASH, FLASH, FLASH* everyone was taking pictures

"Cheer up, Meta Knight." I say

"How can I, you destroyed my dignity!" He fumes trying to kick me

"Here, have your mask and wings." I say handing them to him and letting him go and he runs out of the room.

"Beecher, that wasn't very nice." I hear Zelda say as I walk after Meta Knight

"I know, I'm going to try and cheer him up." I simply reply

I approach his door and knock

"Go away." I hear Meta Knight say

"Listen Meta Knight, please let me in I'm sorry." I say

"No."

I sigh "Hey, wanna see my true form?" I ask

"True form?" He asks

"Yeah, your not the only one who has a disguise." I say

"Really?" He asks openning the door

"Yeah." I say as I transform into a similiar looks except I had humanish skin and eyes

"Wow." He says

"Hey, infact I'll go around like this for the rest of the day, okay?" I say

"Okay." He says cheering up as we walk down to the lobby Meta Knight had his mask back on and in the lobby there was Marth, Mario, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Ike,  
Lucas, Ness, Luigi, King Dedede, Toon Link, and Tetra

"Hi, Bee-" Began Link starring at me

"What? You don't like my true form?" I ask

"That's your true form?" asked Lucas "Why'd you hide it?"

"I thought if I looked like that you guys wouldn't know what to expect." I answered

"Good idea." Zelda says

"Yeah it is." King Dedede says

I look to him "Hiya, Dedede." I say

"Hi." He replies

"Hi Meta." Ness says

"Hi Ness." He replies looking at the ground

"Hey, it's ok we all have had disguises before." Link says

"True, but I wore that so they would be intimidated." Meta Knight says

"Look, there is nothing to fear." Tetra says

"Except for you." I say grinning

She slapped me "Shut up!" Tetra snapped as she started to get a little red

"Calm down." Toon said putting a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her

"Shut up, fairy boy!" She snapped again pushing his hand away

"Hey! That was so uncalled for!" Toon said before starting to walk away

"It was." I add

"I'm sorry, Toony. I didn't mean it." She said as she walked after him

"Let's play Brawl on tournement mode online with each other!" Ness suggested and everyone nodded

-Later back in the lobby-

"Wow, that was fun!" King Dedede said

*BEEP BEEP* I look at my watch [4:39] "Wow it's already 4:40." I say

-Next day-

Oct 26th

I get dressed and Kitikari was gone and I went to see if anyone stole it and I heard and saw not a single soul I looked everywhere and still nothing "Wait." I say before going to the lobby and I look at the calender and then "Wait, I remember what it is every year on this day."

BLANK (You ain't hearing about when Beecher's and mine's birthd- OOPS SAID TOO MUCH.)


	8. Chapter 8: Chapters of horror part 1

Chapter 8: Chapter of horror part 1

(Note: I suck at horror. Here's a terrible chapter for a terrible story written by a terrible author. I'm sorry. :( P.S. This chapter is 3rd person at times like at the start for example. )

Oct 31st

There was a party later! Everyone was wearing their costumes for the whole day, since the party is a costume party. Ness was dressed as a magician. Lucas was an escaped mental paitent. Toon was a darknut for some reason. Tetra was a zombie.  
Beecher was a psycho chef. Bemmer was killer clown. Piper dressed as Peter Piper (Go figure.). Elle was herself. Mai didn't want to go to the party. At the party there were teens from many series such as Mother, Earthbound, LoZ, and more.

"Drop dat a** Ness!" Lucas shouted as everyone danced

"Hey Piper." Beecher says as he nudges Piper

"Clunk clank? (What do you want?)" The pipe man asked

"I bet that Ness would win a dance contest against everyone else excluding me and you." Beecher replies

"Clank clink clink. (I bet Lucas would win.)" Piper said, "Clank clank clink (Wager $50.)"

"Your on." Beecher says, "Dance contest in 5 minutes!"

-1 dance contest later-

"What?" Beecher exclaims seeing Lucas jumping up and down in victory

"Clank clink clunk clank! (Time to pay the piper, b****!)" Piper says as Beecher hands over 50 smash coins

"Lucas, I'd like my fedora back now." Beecher says as Lucas in a suit sunglasses one glove and a fedora moonwalks over to him handing him the fedora and taking of the suit, glove, and sunglasses and underneath is his costume

"How'd you beat Ness using Micheal Jackson's moves?" Elle asks

"I don't know." Lucas replies plainly

"Ok let's just enjoy this party." Beecher says raising a cup as he was about to drink it he glares at Ness "You didn't spike this again, did you?" He asks cautiously

"Nah, I did it only once." Ness says reasuring his companions

"Good." Beecher says as the lights go out then they hear something hissing

"What's that?" Bemmer asks then before long everyone starts to cough and black out

Then later all the smashers even the adult ones awake to find the party crowd gone and they are tied in chairs and in front of them a teen that looks similar to Beecher

Beecher growls "Akuma."

"Ah, hows my nemisis." The teen says menancly

"How'd you survive?" Beecher asks

"I am slippier than you, Beecher." Akuma cackles

"Umm. Excuse me sir, who are you?" Lucas asks

"I'm Akuma." Akuma says walking over to Lucas placing his hand and inch from his head closing his eyes "Deep sorrow rests in you."

"Wha?" Lucas say wide eyed

"What are you gonna do to us?" Ness asks

"Oh, simple just kill you off one by one." Akuma says grinning widly

"Do you have no honor, killing defensless people?" Beecher spits out

"Oh no, you got it all wrong, I'll release you and me and my "friends" will have fun." Akuma laughs conjuring a blade from thin air

"Friends? Do you mean the Kujo Clan?" Beecher asks

"No, they actually died. But I have some of the others enemies." Akuma says examining his blade "Your weapons are at your feet you have 5 minutes to free yourselves. After that, we hunt!"

(Sorry for being late guys and sorry for not doing the Summary but, Will they free themselves in time? Who will die? Who are the "other enemies"?)

Ok we introduce Bemmer and Beecher's mortal enemy. The smashers are screwed if they aren't fast enough. Will they survive? See next time on Smasher's Club. 


	9. Chapter 9: Chapters of Horror part 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I've been suffering writer's block and also interruptions with the internet I've also started studying the characters. I've found good info bad info and... disturbing stuff ( art/Sonic-exe-327869673 )

Chapter 9: Chapters of horror part 2

Beecher walks through the halls examining this, what seems to be, abandoned mansion that he was taken to. then he began to get lost in thought |I did all I could I couldn't help them.| as he remembered what happened.

[Flashback]

"I'm free!" Beecher exclaimed as he used Kitikari to cut the rope on his chair.

"Help me!" Lucas exclaimed who was next to him.

Beecher looked at his watch [0:37 mins remain] then tried cutting the rope but got shocked. |No! He put a special bond on it!|

"I'm sorry, only you can free your self." Beecher stated as he turned and ran.

"No, help me!" Lucas started struggling and the doors burst open and a vicious looking creature came in.

[End of Flashback]

Just then Beecher doubled over and knelled holding his head in pain and remembrance suddenly his teeth extended into sharp fangs.

He flicked a stray bunch of his white hair out of his eyes and started running.

Down the hall two teenagers were walking both male, the one on the left one had black hair, blacking clothes, and looked grumpy, the other, short with light brown hair that covers his left eye, aquamarine eyes with an asian feature with em', had a grey vest, black leather jacket, with black jeans, and had a dark blue scarf that covers his mouth and had white trainers, and also had a blue blade.

"...and I can also control water at wi-" The one on the right said.

"God, Cole your a royal pain in the..." The other snapped.

"I resent that!" They heard to their right.

They snapped their head to the right to see down the corridor Beecher but he had something in his hand, what looked to be a crown with 5 dragon heads on top with their mouths open, like they were going to set something ablaze any second and had 4 weird shapes, one for each side. Then they charged at him ready to strike, Cole swung sideways at him but he ducked and punched him in the gut. While he doubled over, his partner punched him in the face sending him back a bit. Beecher wiped some blood of of his face and look at his fist then nodded.

"Impressive." He commented, then looking up and socked him in the nose with a fiery punch, and when he cupped his nose with his eyes watering (Natural human response.) Beecher took it to his advantage and kicked him to the ground.

"We shouldn't fight, we should band together." Beecher stated.

"Why.. should... we?" Cole wheezed out "Your... evil."

"No... that's my mortal enemy Akuma." Beecher stated turning around cross armed.

"Akuma? Isn't that japanese?" The grump asked.

"Yes, my grouchy acquaintance." Beecher said to him.

"My name is Shadow." He grumbled.

"My name is Beecher, and I already know your name, Cole" Beecher said "Ok, now, we should split up and find others."

"Got it." Cole stated as the trio went their separate ways.

Beecher was trekking through the mansion and found a door with an intriguing name. [History of Smash Mansion]

"Eh? Smash Mansion?" Beecher said as he opened the door and saw nothing but books, so he decided to keep walking.

Beecher thought he heard voice but shook em' off. But as he was walking he doubled over again clutching his head. Claws started to come out of his fingers and white fur started to appear and his face was changing.

He regained composure and started to continue. As he rounded the corner he met the barrel of a revolver.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed

The person holding it was none other than Solid Snake

"Beecher?" He asked, not lowering the weapon.

He just nodded.

"What happened to you?" He asked, lowering his firearm.

"No time, let's go."

He followed Snake to a group of people, they were, Sonic, Falco, Fox, and Peach.

"Hey, wassu-." Sonic stopped when he saw Beecher. "W-what happened to h-him?"

"It's nice to see you too, Sonic." Beecher said.

"Seriously, what happened? And follow up, what's going on?" Sonic persisted.

"My people have beasts with in. And their all different, and it needs to be tamed, you keep it tame if you eat what your animal would in the wild and the necessary amount, and as you can see," Beecher explained, "if you don't, you start to turn into your beast and lose control. We call it devolution. And also, my beast is a wolf."

When he mention a wolf, Fox gulped. "Uhhh, Beecher how long do you have until you lose control?"

"About 37 minutes." Beecher replied. "But, for the second question, My ol' buddy Akuma decided to drop by. He's a fucked up creature. He's an ancient demon that my family has dealed with for the last 10 centuries every 8 generations he comes back and a similar form to the reincarnation of the ancient hero, he regains his powers that he has by doing evil deeds. The more evil the deed the more power he gets. If he gets powerful enough he can do these things, taking control of feeble minded people, control their emotions, erase memories and put false ones, fuck with their minds and all sorts of stuff, and even change personalities."

"He's done some of this stuff to me, he also took my parents leaving me and Bemmer to look after our kingdom." Beecher stated grimly. "The bastard ate them alive in front of me, while all I could do was watch. WHO DOES THAT TO A 7 YEAR OLD BOY?"

At the last part he chucks a brick at the wall.

The others just watched as he snapped.

Then the door to the room burst open and smoke entered and they could see a figure levitating and they heard mad cackling.

"Ah, Beecher, how are you today." The figure said

"Oh, just peachy, Fern." Beecher growled

"Ah, you remember me?" The figure cackled as he exited the smoke, he was a man with black, dull, and lifeless eyes. and as clothing he was using plants (What a nut!) he had two serrated daggers coated in some liquid.

"How can I forget Tarzan?" Beecher said as he started to crack his knuckles.

"You shall not see the light of another day." Fern just said as he got in a fighting stance.

"You guys go, I got this." Beecher said as the others left through a different door.

You think your getting a fight scene right? NOPE. I'M TOO LAZY SO I'M GOING TO THE END OF IT.

Beecher saw something in Fern's dead body, it looked like a yellow jewel, Beecher ripped it out the jewel and placed it in his pocket

"A Royal Crystal." He stated. "Only 3 left."

He started down the hall finding more and more bodies of his colleagues.

"Death is eternal, and cannot be stopped." A grim voice boomed.

And Beecher did an 180 to see a robed figure.

"Kurushii, may I have the Royal Crystal that you have." Beecher asked.

"Perhaps for a price." Kurushii replied.

"Name it."

"A vial of your blood."

Beecher nods as he cuts his arm a little and fills up the vial, then cleans and tends the small cut before handing over the vial and in return a crystal.

"I will come back for your soul one day." Kurushii says before leaving Beecher with the black crystal in his hand.

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I think this is the longest chapter so far. We introduce The War Child's Cole Lockheart, and Owen96's Shadow. Good night, it's 1:27 AM here.


	10. Chapter 10: Chapters of Horror part 3

AUTHORS NOTE: I am back in the saddle. P.S. I haz a poll :3

Chapter 10: Chapters of horror part 3

Beecher was walking around the mansion, searching. He thought he heard something, but when he looked around he saw nothing. After trekking some more, he saw something shine. He walked up to it, but when he tried to grab it, it reeled back to reveil a monster of some sort. It roared at him and tried to bring his head down but met lazer blasts. The monsters fled and he look behind himself.

"Thanks, Megaman." Beecher said.

"Anytime..." Megaman started. "I just wish I could of helped the others."

He finished frowning, "Hey, you did your best, you couldn't do anything else." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. There could be others too." Megaman stated looking sternly.

"Yes, and it would be best for everyone that's still kicking to be together." Beecher said as he began walking.

"Okay." Megaman said nodding before walking in the oppisite direction.

Beecher was walking when he started changing some more, his ears changing, a snout grew out of his face, his claws to their full extent, and more patches of white fur grew out.

"No..." Beecher started, "Not now..."

He doubled over closing his eyes, growling, snarling, then finally snapped open his blue eyes and tilted his head up and howled.

-Scene Change-

Snake and the others were walking down the hall when they heard a howl close by, they all turned around to see a white wolf run around the corner and pounced at the closest person, unfortanatly, Fox, and started clawing and tearing at his flesh with his teeth and claws as the others fled. As Fox just struggled and screamed in agony, but then the screaming stopped when the wolf ripped out his throat.

With Fox's body mostly inside the wolf, the wolf started to whimper in pain and started to turn back. And what it became was none other than Beecher.

He opened his eyes to the mess before him, "NOOOOO!" Beecher screamed. He then started punching the ground. "Nonononononono. NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

He heard a wicked laugh, he turned to Akuma, "Awww, the big bad wolf has feelings."

"YOU! YOU BASTARD, YOU TOOK MY PARENTS, AND YOU SHALL FALL BY MY BLADE!" Beecher yelled out drawing forth his sword.

"Hahaha. I'm gonna take more than that." Akuma stated. He pulled something out of behind him, it looked like an assist trophy, he opened it and it was a trophy of Bemmer. Akuma drew out a hammer, cocked it back over his shoulder, and slammed it downwards.

Beecher's eye twitched, scratch that, his whole face twitched.

"Aww, sorry Clyde, your brother's now joining the fox." Akuma cackled.

Then red and black flames surronded Beecher, "YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRENT, AKUMA!"

"Oh sh-" He was cut off by a fiery sock to the jaw, then a punch to the gut, then an upper cut. As Akuma collided with the ground, Beecher started to advance on him,  
but Akuma blasted him back with some magic, "No, I'm not dying yet, fuzzball." Akuma stated as he vanished into thin air.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Beecher just cried out in rage. But then remebered something, he reached into the remains of Bemmer and pulled out a blue jewel.

|I have a hunch on where the last one is.| Beecher ran to catch up to the others he just saw. Beecher suddenly heard a loud boom.

He ran to see a helicopter crashed into the wall, 2 people climbed out, they look like soldiers.

"Ugh, you there, kid!" One of them said pointing to him, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes, a very grim situation is on our hands here gentlemen." Beecher started, "We are dealing with an anciet demon."

"What? Are you high or something?" The other questioned.

"Does it look like, I'm joking." Beecher said lighting his fist on fire.

"N-no." The first said, "We were called here by a man named as Solid Snake."

"Well you came to the right place, he's here." Beecher said making a follow jesture.

They eventually caught up to them.

"Hello." Beecher said grimmly trying to not make eye contact.

"Well, it looks like MY message actually got through." Snake said glaring at Sonic.

"Heh, they just haven't arrived that's it." Sonic said.

"What are you two talking about?" Beecher asked.

"We both called home for help, but it looks like only mine got us some help." Snake stated.

"Well, that's a good idea, but unfortunatly for me, my communicator doesn't work." Beecher said. "For I would have contacted my team."

Then they heard something, they looked behind them and saw a male two-tailed fox, a white female bat, and a red male echidna with some dangerous looking gloves.

"Hi Sonic." The fox chirped.

"Hello, bud." Sonic replied in an unusual tone.

"Huh? We never heard you sound like that before." The echidna spoke up.

"Well, incase you haven't figured it out yet, we are surrounded by death." Beecher spoke up with rage in his eyes.

AUTHORS NOTES: How do you think I did this chapter? Good, bad? Please spread your thoughts in the reviews. Don't be afraid of being honest. 


	11. Message

Message

I'm sorry to say, but my other computer has something wrong with it, it has my progress on the next chapter, and I'm not sure if it'll work, but there will be a major delay for the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
